


Hurricane

by Loestri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loestri/pseuds/Loestri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's day just kept getting worse; Mikasa couldn't come to work, news about Grisha comes up and all day he has to deal with complaints! To cheer Eren up, the 104th go out to their favourite club, Crown of Rose, where he is then put to the test of seducing a short statured, moody looking man who might not even be gay. Will he succeed or will he just make his day even worse?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first drink (well not exactly)

**Author's Note:**

> All outfits on my polyvore account Loestri, this is my first fanfic so I hope it isn't too terrible!
> 
> Title from the song that gave me inspiration for the the fic Hurricane - Panic! At the disco

Every fibre in my body told me that all of us going out together would be a terrible idea, however I also knew that I really needed to forget what a horrid day I'd had and none are better at helping me forget than the 104th.

The first disaster of my day actually started the day before when Mikasa hurt her ankle during basketball practice so she couldn't come into work today, naturally she's perfectly fine to go drinking now. Her absence left the coffee shop severely under handed which meant I had to deal with all the customers, which is never a good idea. I was snappy all day having to handle the numerous complaints. Then Jean decides to come in, noticeably without the angel known as Marco, and successfully makes my mood even worse. And finally as if my day couldn't get any worse Hannes tells me that there's been news about Grisha.

So after a day like that I decided to call together the 104th to go to our favourite club, Crown of Rose. We decided to take three cars as their would be 12 of us, me, Armin, Mikasa and Annie in one, Marco, Horse face, Connie and Sasha in another and finally Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir and Krista in the last, all meeting at the apartment Armin, Mikasa and I shared.

Looking myself up and down in the mirror I decided I was happy with what I'd chosen, it appeared Armin and Mikasa's sense of fashion was finally rubbing off on me. I wore a dark green long sleeved button up that fit me well with black skinny jeans and black lace up boots with brogue detailing. My hair, as always, was a unruly mess but I decided it didn't look as bad as it sometimes could so it was okay. When I went into the living room Armin and Mikasa were waiting with Marco and horse face and Connie and Sasha were just arriving, that left Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Bertolt and Annie before we could leave.

Mikasa looked stunning as usual she wore a fitted black dress with the red scarf I had given her when we first met, black combat boots and her lips were crimson. Armin wore a white jumper with gray jeans and brown dress shoes, his sky blue eyes beneath his black glasses. Armin smiled brightly as I walked in.  
"You look nice!" He sounded cheery as always.  
"You too." I made a point of looking him up and down causing him to blush whilst laughing.  
"Have you both definitely got everything you need." Mikasa was always fussing over us.  
"yes mum" Me and Armin said in unison.  
"Will there be food! Please let there be food!" Sasha was practically squealing  
"We go there all the time Sasha you know there will be food."Mikasa looked bored but she always looked that way so I'm sure she's actually enjoying herself.

Connie's arm wrapped around Sasha's waist, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. He wore a black top with a pattern of different cat eyes and bright red jeans with his black converse. Sasha was wearing a summer dress covered in sugar skulls, her knee high black boots , a leather jacket and a necklace that read psycho. Her chestnut hair fell around her shoulders and she wore a black bowler hat on the back of her head.  
"I will buy you as much food as you want as long as you agree to share" despite the fair offer Connie was proposing for her Sasha still sulked, she collapsed onto one of the sofas and pretended to cry dramatically, but agreed none the less.  
"that girl eats like a horse" Jean's voice irritated me to no end  
"I think you're mistaken Jean the only horse around here is you" he gave me a deadly glare that I returned twice as harsh, none of the others were particularly bothered, me and horse face were always fighting and they knew that they only had to step in when we actually started throwing punches.

Marco placed a gentle hand on Jean's arm and smiled sweetly, that boy truly was an angel, how he was unlucky enough to have horse face as a boyfriend I'll never understand. Marco and Jean were also dressed nicely, Marco in a purple button up with a feather design and gray jeans with black boots, Jean wearing a dark red shirt, dark gray jeans and brown boots. I decided that if it wasn't for his horse face and sour attitude Jean might actually be hot, maybe.

The door opened and a smiling Krista walked in with Ymir beside her. Krista had pulled off a look that simultaneously made her look bad ass and adorable, she was wearing a white lace dress, pale pink dr martens with a pink clutch that had a white cat on it, around her neck was a choker with a pink flower. Completely opposite to her Ymir was wearing a red t shirt, gray denim shorts, a leather jacket and black heeled lace up boots.  
"Why does Jean look like someone stole his hay?" Ymir smirked evilly, straight to the insults that's why I love this girl.  
" Ymir that's mean!" Despite her scolding tone Krista was smiling which meant she had found it funny too.

As they sat down, Krista on the chair and Ymir at her feet because there weren't enough seats, Annie walked in followed by Reiner and Bertolt. Annie wore a gray dress with 3/4 sleeves, a leather jacket, black heels and a black bag, Reiner wore a white t shirt with a striped pocket, dark denim jeans and black dr martens and Bertolt wore a dark blue shirt, light gray jeans and brown lace up boots.  
"Looks like we're ready to go everybody know which car they're going in?" I asked as I walked to the door, a chorus of yes followed my question and we all left to meet at the club. 

Noises streamed from the club, we were happily chatting whilst waiting to get in.  
"So Eren, Armin" Ymir began "you two being the only singles in attendance, are you planning to get some?" Armin blushed furiously at Ymir's question.  
"I in fact did come here with the intention of getting shit face drunk and hopping into a strangers bed" I replied putting on the sweetest smile I could muster  
"And you Armin?" Connie this time  
"I have no intention of getting drunk nor 'hopping into a stranger's bed' as Eren so eloquently put it"  
" your loss" I smiled at Armin "you really should get laid sometime" Armin magically transformed into a tomato, much to the amusement of the rest of us.  
"Leave Armin alone, just because he's far more responsible than all of you" Marco being a saint as usual.  
"You're only saying that because you have Jeans dick to suck whenever you feel like it, us singles need to put in some hard work if we want any" Now it was Marco's turn to blush  
"Eren! Don't be like that with Marco!" Mikasa scolded " he has to put in work too if he wants anything from Jean" her scolding tone turned into a teasing one, everybody but Jean and Marco laughed at the comment, Jean glaring at everyone whilst Marco blushed at the ground.

We found a booth to sit at when we went inside, Connie offered to buy the first round of drinks so he could get food for Sasha  
" I want chips, mashed potato, jacket potato, peanuts, chocolate, wings and a whole roast chicken!" Sasha enthusiastically recited her unrealistic order.  
"I'll see what I can do" Connie sighed, Sasha was bouncing in her seat, so lost in her daydreams of food she seemed to be dribbling.  
"Get it together potato girl!" Jean looked slightly disgusted  
" potatoooo..." She had a dreamy look in her eyes  
"We've lost her" Reiner stated  
"Only until the food gets here" Mikasa replied. And it didn't take long for the food to arrive, as Mikasa predicted Sasha was on it straight away, Connie sat down beside her and tried to stop her from eating everything.

"So Eren see anyone you like?" Ymir was looking around the bar, it was getting later and we had all had a fair number of drinks each  
"Hmmmm..." Nobody had caught my eye yet, but looking at Ymir I noticed a mischievous glint to her eyes  
"Undercut, at the bar" I scanned the bar for the one she was talking about, there were two sat next to each other  
"Blond or waistcoat?" I asked  
"Waistcoat" She replied, the others nodded  
"Like Jaeger could get a guy like that, you don't even know if he's gay"  
"Fuck you Horse face, not knowing is half the fun" I stood up " I'll get the next round while I'm up I'm going to need a drink for this."

I stood on the other side of waistcoat guy to the blonde and after ordering are drinks and taking a big gulp of my own liquid courage I turned to him  
"Are you my pinky toe because I want to bang you on every piece of furniture in the house" I lost breath when he turned around, damn this guy is fine, sharp steel eyes stared into mine, his black hair was in a sharp undercut that framed his face.  
"Is that the best you've got?" He deadpanned, I thought for a moment wracking my brain for another pick up line  
"kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?" I smiled at him but he didn't react at all  
"Seriously, kid?" I noticed behind us the blonde friend was wearing what I assumed to be an amused smile  
"Nice pants, can I test the zipper?" He seemed to have truly given up on life now  
"Please just stop"  
"Fine, fine I'm Eren" I smiled brightly but he remained unchanging, silence followed before the blonde sighed and stepped in  
" it's nice to meet you Eren, I'm Erwin and this is Levi, he apologises for being so rude" Erwin smiled politely  
"I wasn't going to" Levi glared at his friend  
"And to show just how very sorry he his Levi is going to by you a drink, aren't you Levi?"  
"Whatever you say commander eyebrows" I resisted the urge to laugh at the fitting name " so brat, what would you like?" He looked incredibly irritated at this point  
"uhhh...." What do I want?  
"You know what I'll choose" He signals a bartender and places the orders, soon after a Manhattan is placed in front of me, inwardly smirking I take the cherry and place it in my mouth looking Levi in the eye, slowly I lick my lips and see as his eyes break from mine to watch "should've seen that coming" he takes a gulp from his own drink then stands up, I'm struck for a moment by how short he is, but quickly dismiss the idea, it's probably a sore subject  
"Come on brat, lets dance" I think I might melt from the beautiful smirk that adorns his face but instead I nod and follow him.

He pulled me towards the dance floor, moving bodies surrounded us, we soon fell into the rhythm and he pulled me closer to him. He was good I could see that much, his body moved smoothly to the music, making me feel inadequate even if I knew I wasn't half bad at dancing. I was pulled closer yet his lower half grinding against my own elicited a moan from me which I bit down. His lips were at my ear, I felt his teeth tug at my ear lobe and I forced down another moan, how did he have this effect on me?  
"Don't do that, I want to hear you" his hands snaked down to my ass and groped my cheeks, I let out a moan by his ear, hoping only he would hear, and the fucker smirked, I had half a mind to glare but was too busy being consumed but arousal  
"Screw you" I cursed to him, it would have seemed harsh if I wasn't like putty in his hands  
"I'm sure you'd love to, however I'll be the one fucking you tonight" I was pretty sure I wanted to make out with him intensely at that comment but knew it wouldn't go down well. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin and it only increased his hotness.  
"Let's get out of here" it took everything I had not to jump up and down like a fucking puppy at having sex with this man so instead I nodded and he dragged me off the dance floor  
"I need to tell my friends I won't be coming back" he only nodded and went to the bar to finish his drink and say farewell to commander eyebrows, I walked to the booth my friends were still sat at  
"Suck it horse face" I smirked triumphantly "see you tomorrow Mikasa, Armin" as I walked off I heard Connie shout  
"Remember to use protection!" I walked out of the club with Levi.


	2. Hot brats are not good at pick-up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's PoV of last chapters happenings!

Levi's PoV 

"Fine shitty glasses, I'll go, but you owe me"   
"So Levi, how much windex do you want?" Fucking shitty glasses  
"I never said I wanted windex" why must she jump to conclusions?  
"But I know you, so how much?" For fucks sake  
"3 bottles, okay, I want 3 bottles" why did she have to know my weakness for cleanliness and cleaning products?   
"We have ourselves a deal, 3 bottles for a night out with Levi to get him sex, am I the luckiest person in the world or what?!" A squeal that was beyond human hearing capabilities left her mouth, much to my dismay  
"Hanji must I remind you that we are still in a working environment, and that you are not getting him three bottles of windex so he can have sex, he'd get that himself, it's because it's you he has to go out with" why couldn't eyebrows continue being fucking silently menacing? Why did he have to open his mouth?  
"Seriously eyebrows? I was trying to make her shut up, but clearly you don't plan on helping with that"  
"Levi's getting sex!, Levi's getting sex!" There is something seriously wrong with Hanji  
"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses!"  
"Levi's getting sex!" Maybe duct tape will work?  
"If you shut up right now and don't get on my fucking nerves for the rest of the night I will get you a picture of who ever I'll be fucking, happy?" In hindsight that probably wasn't my best idea ever  
"Fine but I'll hold you to that, I will be getting a picture of the cutie he or she is sure to be"   
"Yes you will, now get out of my office you shit bag!" Hanji ran, cackling like a witch, surely disturbing the rest of the building   
"So Levi, do I get a picture?" Damn commander eyebrows  
"Old pervert, get one from Hanji, and shut the door on your way out." He promptly left the room, at least eyebrows unlike shitty glasses knew when to stop without bribery.

The clock on my computer read 19:38 when I heard Hanji barrelling down the corridor with a heavy sigh I closed everything down and prepared to go  
"Levi! Levi! Are you ready to go?! I'm ready to go!" Shitty glasses had opened the door with such enthusiastic force that it crashed into the wall, if looks could she'd be six feet under.  
"Are you trying to burn my eyes with that coat?!" The aforementioned coat was yellow, only Hanji could pull off a yellow lab style coat. Underneath the bright coat she wore a white t shirt that read 'feminism - the radical notion that women are people' in a dictionary style with a knee length black skirt and black lace up boots   
"Trying to scare off some sexist pigs tonight? And is that a golden snitch I see around your neck" that fucking nerd  
"You betcha, and look at this, look at this!" Shitty glasses thrust her wrist in my face " it's a watch but look, look! It's also a cat, with glasses!"  
" I see it, shitty glasses, how could I miss it when you put right in my face"  
"But it's so cute!"   
"You think anything with a cat on it is cute"  
"You're not wrong there shor...gar" oh she didn't   
"He he, sorry?" Oh she did   
"Did you just make up a new word to avoid calling me shortie?"  
"Short stack, actually" I'm going to fucking kill her. At that moment Erwin walked in  
"Hanji you just signed your own death warrant" damn fucking right she did " but that is what the 12th time this week? You're probably fine. But remember 13 is an unlucky number so wait till Monday to do it again" fuck eyebrows, fuck him and Hanji both. 

Downstairs the rest were waiting, there was Mike, Hanji's pet Moblit who she was also dating and 'squad Levi' as they had been called for working so closely with me. Squad Levi consisted of Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra. I had once dated Petra, we are on good terms now which is lucky considering how often we work together, she looked nice and classy tonight in a black knee length dress with gold jewellery and nude shoes.  
"Are we ready to go?! Lets go! Lets go!" Under Hanji's order we made are way to the club, Crown of Rose.

Crowded in one of the booths in the club the group chatted , drunk and de-stressed after a hard week of work. Hanji was talking animatedly about the some subject using full hand motions, nearly taking Moblit's eye out with one of her perfectly manicured nails. Oluo was harassing Petra again through a mouthful of blood from his bitten tongue, an average Friday night.

"Levi come get drinks with me, how do you expect to find anyone to go home with if you don't make yourself visible" grumbling I followed the freakishly tall blonde to the bar, when I sat next to him a drink was placed in front of me   
"That was fast" the alcohol pleasantly burned down my throat " can always trust you to get good alcohol Eyebrows" he hummed in agreement.  
"What are you feeling like tonight?" I knew immediately what he was talking about  
"Whatever, or should I say whoever, comes up first"   
"Not hoping for one in particular?"  
"Not at all"   
"Then the bright eyed beauty who was just looking at us and is now walking over should be perfect"  
"Beauty? That's rather unlike you Erwin" the only beauty he knew was himself   
"Not my type but definitely yours, I can see the appeal" I felt the person step pin my other side, we immediately changed the topic to something non-specific and uninteresting, we were both waiting for the kid to make his move  
"Are you my pinky toe because I want to bang you on every piece of furniture in the house" and there it was, I turned to find that Erwin was right in his wording, but hottie would have sufficed . Bright green eyes burned like fire, his breath caught in his pretty pink lips, what might have been frustratingly messy hair suited him and his tan skin, I'd decided I was having this kid, for tonight at the least.  
"Is that the best you've got?" I kept my voice purposefully monotone   
"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?" Wow these were pathetic  
"Seriously, kid?"   
"Nice pants, can I test the zipper?" Where did he get these things?   
"Please just stop" God was bright eyes bad at pick up lines  
"Fine, fine I'm Eren" the brats smile was blindingly brilliant, I didn't say anything in reply, until finally Erwin stepped in  
"it's nice to meet you Eren, I'm Erwin and this is Levi, he apologises for being so rude" Erwin smiled politely at the brat, whose name I should probably start using if I'm going to have sex with him  
"I wasn't going to" I glared hotly at Erwin, thanks and all but I didn't need your help  
"And to show just how very sorry he his Levi is going to by you a drink, aren't you Levi?" Despite how he was helping I still found him incredibly annoying.  
"So brat, what do you want?" The kid looked lost, which was adorable  
"Uhhh" we have ourselves a bright one here  
"You know what I'll choose" After ordering Eren a Manhattan I took a moment to admire him, he looked in a word delectable, I couldn't wait to get my mouth on his beautiful tan skin.

As his hands went to pick up the cherry from the glass I was surprised I hadn't thought he might do this, not that I'm going to complain. Perfect lips wrapped around the cherry and I saw the small smirk that he made, when he finished the cherry his tongue swiped across his bottom lip, I was drawn to the motion, this kid was effortlessly alluring.  
"Should've seen that coming" I stood up in one swift motion and stared at him expectantly "come on brat, lets dance"

Pulsing bodies surrounded which I usually would have been too disgusted by but I was so desperate to get my hands on Eren it didn't matter. I brought him closer to me, dancing smoothly with each other, I could see the heat in his eyes and pulled him closer grinding my crotch against his own, a moan tried to pull itself free from him but he bit it down. Leaning in close to his ear my teeth latched on trying to get another moan from him, it would've worked if he hadn't forced it down   
"Don't do that, I want to hear you" Feeling his body beneath my fingers they went to grope at his firm ass, a low moan was released by my ear causing a triumphant smirk to manifest itself on my face  
"Screw you" that's what I plan on doing bright eyes  
"I'm sure you'd love to, however I'll be the one fucking you tonight" green eyes widened slightly at that comment, I guess it was partly because of shock and mostly from overwhelming arousal  
"Let's get out of here" he clearly had no objections to that statement, he nodded quickly so I grabbed his wrist and we walked off the dance floor together   
"I need to tell my friends I won't be coming back" I get the feeling they already knew that but I nodded anyway and walked over to Erwin who had decided to stay at the bar  
"I take it you're taking Eren back with you, don't forget the photo for Hanji"  
"Wouldn't dream of it, I'd never hear the end of it" after downing the rest of my drink I left Erwin to whatever he decided to do now and met with Eren as we walked out together, smirking as I heard his friend shout   
"Remember to use protection!" 

Wind chilled our skin when we stepped outside, on the curb a sleek black car waited for us, for which my excuse (not that I need one) is that if you have money use it. When we approached the car I saw Eren's jaw dropping, he probably wasn't expecting a car with a chauffeur, which is understandable most people don't expect it. I opened the door for him, he sat in the car in a daze and I followed him. The car began driving and we sat in silent for a moment, looking at each other at the same time my eyes flicked down to his lips. He had pounced on me instantly, like a lion hunting down its prey, with a leg either side of me and his soft, tender lips pressed against mine.

His hair was soft between my fingers, I tugged gently and felt his moan in the kiss and it did wonders for my dick. The kiss became more desperate, I traced Eren's bottom lip with my tongue and he eagerly obliged, I explored every inch of his mouth tangling his tongue with my own. Slowly he started grinding against me, I gasped at the sensation of Eren's body moving against mine, he was incredible. Unfortunately for both of us the car had arrived at its destination, groaning we left the car both sporting impressive boners.

Wasting no time we both headed straight for the elevator on the opposite side of the impressive foyer, thankfully it was empty due to the late times. Connecting again as soon as the elevator doors closed, I pressed him against the wall and my tongue slid between his lips. Lithe legs wrapped around my waist,propping him against the wall. Fingers tugged at my undercut; in turn my hands found their way under Eren's shirt, exploring his flawless torso.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, we pulled out of the cramped elevator space in a frenzy, desperate to find our way to the bedroom and perform acts we would undoubtedly regret in the morning.

My expensive dress shoes clicked at a hurried pace in my effort to move as quickly as possible. I had ignored most of my normal ritual to avoid dirt in the apartment but was too aroused to care. The bedroom door opened smoothly and I moved to the centre of the room where the bed was positioned. I placed Eren onto the bed gently and met my own lust filled eyes with his, this had taken too fucking long.


End file.
